


Sherlock

by AfroParadise



Category: Hajime no Ippo | Fighting Spirit
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroParadise/pseuds/AfroParadise
Summary: Esa tarde Miyata solo quería leer un poco.





	Sherlock

-¿Que haces?

-Leer.

-Ya, pero ¿qué lees?

Ichiro cierra el libro, ligeramente exasperado. Ippo lleva toda la tarde pegando botes, desde que se enteró de lo de Kimura y Mashiba no le había dejado en paz. Si no buscaba una forma de que le dejara tranquilo se iba a volver loco.

-Sherlock Holmes. Es... un detective inglés.-Específica ante la muerca de confusión de su compañero.-Podrías leer algo. Así a lo mejor te distraes de...

-¿Del boxeo?

-Iba a decir... es igual. Sí, del boxeo. Aprovecha tu retiro, ¿No? No has hecho más que correr e intentar entrenar al muchacho aquel desde que lo dejaste.

Ippo parece meditarlo unos instantes. Es cierto que incluso después de decir que lo iba a dejar su vida ha seguido orbitando en torno al boxeo. Además, Ichiro es bastante terco, y cuando cree tener la razón es mejor dársela sin discutir mucho.

Vaaale. ¿Tienes algo en japonés?-Se acerca a la librería, buscando entre los estantes con cuidado.-Vaya, si que tienes un montón. Y muchos sin acabar.

-¿Mh? No es que estén sin acabar, es que marco algunas partes que quiero revisitar. Sobretodo en manuales y demás. No muevas los marcadores, por favor.

-Está bien.-Coge uno de los libros y lo abre por una página al azar.-Subrayado... notas al pie de página... Vaya, si que los trabajas bien. 

Ichiro sigue intentando sumergirse en su libro, pero se ve que Ippo no está por la labor de permitirlo.

-Tengo unos libros de boxeo. ¿Si te los saco prometerás que me vas a dejar leer tranquilo?

-¡Ah, perdon! No sabía que te estaba molestando. Pero sí, por favor, puede ser interesante.¡N-No para mi, no para mi! Para mi pupilo. Sí. Eso.

Ichiro se levanta y, con ayuda de una silla, baja una caja de la parte de arriba de su armario. Está hasta arriba de manuales de boxeo, de ejercicios y de biografías de luchadores y otros atletas. Ippo está maravillado y en seguida coge un par de libros y se sienta en el suelo, dispuesto a devorarlos.

Por fin Ichiro parece ser capaz de seguir con su propia lectura. Las historias del bueno de Conan Doyle son cortas, lo que las hace perfectas para intentar descubrir al culpable antes de que el legendario detective haga su revelación final. Con un lapiz muy afilado subraya nombres, apunta acontecimientos y redondea palabras y lineas completas, no perdiendo la vista de ningún detalle.

"El culpable solo puede ser..."

En el mismo momento en el que comenzó a apuntar el nombre del asesino, Ippo se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a tirar puñetazos al aire. 

-Entonces así... no, no. Es más... así... así.

-...¿Se puede saber que haces?

La expresión de Ippo es la misma que si le hubieran pillado rompiendo un plato.

-S-Solo quería practicar lo que decía el libro.-Le enseña la página abierta, las ilustraciones mostraban los movimientos para realizar un flicker jab.-¿Ves? Aunque el de Mashiba es bastante más afilado, seguro.

-Mph... con esa forma no lo vas a conseguir nunca.-Se levanta y se coloca al lado de Ippo.-Lo primero baja la mano izquierda. Solo a ti se te ocurre hacerlo desde el Peek a Boo. Bajas la mano izquierda y tiras el golpe lo más rápido que puedas. Mete más el hombro para ganar más alcance. Y no pongas tanta fuerza en el puño o te vas a comer un uno, dos en lo que tardas en retraer el brazo.

Ippo intenta seguir las instrucciones tan bien como puede, pero entre que su estilo es el polo opuesto al outboxing necesario para realizar el movimiento con soltura y a que Ichiro es un profesor demasiado brusco se acaba viendo incapaz de incorporarlo a su ofensiva.

-Bueno, al menos he aprendido algo.

-Me alegro.-Responde, de nuevo con los ojos clavados en su libro.-Espera, ¿El qué?

-Como no enseñar a tirar el flicker jab.-Agacha la cabeza para evitar un librazo que se dirige hacia su rostro.-¡Pero bueno! Que estoy convaleciente.

-No puedes estar convaleciente para lo que te viene bien, cabezón. Y devuelveme el libro, que estoy a punto de terminarlo.

Ippo le devuelve el libro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Y tú te has leído todos estos?

-Los he leído todos y he estudiado en profundidad muchos de ellos. Deberías buscar el de Mike Tyson, podría serte útil. Por si... ya sabes.

Un silencio pesado se hace en la habitación. Ippo saca el mencionado libro y repasa la contraportada. 

-No va a pasar. No creo que pase, al menos. No quiero... forzarme del todo. Sé que lo mencionais sin mala intención, pero... no, no voy a volver.

-Lo entiendo, no debí haberlo mencionado, lo siento. Oye, aunque no lo vayas a usar... ¿Crees que lo tienes?

-¿Que si... lo tengo?-Ippo calla unos instantes, su mueca cambia a una de resolución cuando se da cuenta de lo que está hablando.-¿El New Dempsey Roll?

-Sí. Si es tan bueno como dices... podrías escrbirlo en un libro.


End file.
